disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack-Jack Parr
John Jackson "Jack-Jack" Parr is the secondary tritagonist from the 2004 Disney/Pixar film The Incredibles. Initially, the rest of the family, who all have superpowers, believe he was born without any powers. In the film's climax, however, Syndrome kidnaps him, and he retaliates by transforming into fire, lead, and a monster. In the Pixar short Jack-Jack Attack, more of his powers are revealed. Personality Jack-Jack acts like a typical baby. He laughs and giggles a lot but cries whenever he is disturbed. Only one known instance of being angry is when he is kidnapped by Syndrome. Appearances *The Incredibles *The Incredibles (video game) *Jack-Jack Attack *The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer ''The Incredibles'' Jack-Jack is first introduced being bathed in the sink by his mother, Helen as she talks on the phone to his father, Bob. He is later seen at dinner, with Helen trying to get him to eat his baby food by making funny faces, which he mimics. He laughs when his older siblings, Violet and Dash, get into a fight. When his "Uncle" Lucius knocks on the door, he mutters, "Hewwo?" He is later seen being taken care of by Bob, who has recently gained a large amount of confidence. He is seen playing with an orange ball in his high chair while his babysitter, Kari is talking to Helen on the phone. He is not seen again until the end of the movie, when Syndrome tries to kidnap him to raise him as a sidekick to get revenge on his family. However, thanks to Kari playing Mozart for him, he has learned of his powers, and uses them (fire, steel, and demon forms) to escape from Syndrome who is flying up towards his plane. As he is falling towards the ground, Helen catches him. He and the rest of the family are then saved from Syndrome's exploding plane thanks to Violet's force field. At the end of the movie, he is shown clapping for Dash in the track meet, and is then shown to be ready to fight the Underminer. ''Jack-Jack Attack'' In his own mini-movie, we see what happens to him and Kari while the rest of the family is fighting Syndrome. Kari decides to stimulate his cognitive abilities by giving him some educational toys and playing Mozart for him (as she has heard that Mozart makes babies smarter). Listening to the music, he has an epiphany about his powers. Over the course of the night, he demonstrates many different powers, such as floating through the walls, catching on fire, and shooting laser beams out of his eyes, and Kari tries to keep him and the house in one piece. By morning, Kari has been up all night and figured out how to counter his powers. In her frazzled state of mind, she hands him over to Syndrome, whom she believes to be a replacement babysitter contacted by Helen. Powers Molecular Manipulation: More than simply shape-shifting, he can control his molecular make up entirely allowing him to turn into non-organic elements. It's unknown if he can effect more than just himself with this ability. *'Metal Mimicry:' He can turn his entire body into metal, this also makes him too heavy to carry. **'Bulletproof:' Edna Mode stated that his supersuit is bulletproof but due transforming into metal he can become bulletproof. *'Fire Mimicry:' He can burst into flames that doesn't harm him. **'Fireproof:' Edna stated that his supersuit can withstand over 1000 degrees, but since he can turn into fire, he's completely immune. *'Intangibility:' He can also pass through solid objects as if they were not there. Levitation: He can lift himself into the air with his mind. It is unknown at this time if this power is self-propelled flight or if he is telekinetic. Laser Vision: He can fire needle thin purple lasers from his eyes. These don't seem that powerful as they can be reflected easily by a hand mirror. Gallery Trivia *He is not seen or mentioned in the video game. *In the comic series, he is a main character but his only used power is that of molecular transformation and appears limited to metal, fire, and monster forms. In the story arc "City of Incredibles", he plays a central role when he gets a cold and inadvertently spreads his transformative powers to others. *He could have general just shapeshifing powers. Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Silent characters Category:Siblings Category:Mischievous characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Infants Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Those kidnapped when they were babies Category:American characters Category:Monsters Category:Characters who fly Category:Iconic characters